


The Wizard Of Aincrad

by AnimeAikouka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAikouka/pseuds/AnimeAikouka
Summary: Dumbledore thought he had all elements taken care of: the place his prize was in, the time when his prize would be found, the charms needed for the prize to not be taken, all of the other necessary things that had to be done in order to ensure his survival and the ability to meld the prize for his will and whim. Fortunately, he did not ensure his protection from everything as a family, already containing a couple, Shiori Maki, Shiori Tomoya, and Shiori Izawa, who later will be known as the «Rat», Argo, find him and take him into their own.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Wizard Of Aincrad

«Logging In»…

«Save Found!» 

«Loading»…

«Entered Program!»

«The Wizard of Aincrad Loaded!»

«Loading Subset: The Beginning»

«Subset Loaded»

November 6, 2012

Surrey, England

A blue car drove down the dark street, lit only by the streetlamps that lined either side of the road. This road was clearly a neighborhood, and if one were to look, they would find a small sign that had the street name that this couple randomly chose. They had wanted to observe what neighborhoods were like in the United Kingdom, as both were from Japan and had been there for most of their life. Officially, that is.

This was their first official visit to the UK and they were excited about visiting.

The man in the driver’s seat was softly humming to himself. He glanced up in the mirror at the sleeping baby in the back seat. He glanced over to the woman in the passenger seat, a beautiful woman, at least in the man’s eyes, that had blonde, almost yellow hair and green eyes.

The baby girl, he determined while keeping his eyes on the road, had his brown-gray eyes and his wife’s blonde hair, along with his wife’s nose.

He glanced again at the person in the passenger seat, his wife, checking to make sure that his wife was awake. She was the one who wanted a drive through the neighborhood.

As the man drove, he started to hear a sound that was steadily growing louder by the meter. A high pitched sound, almost a scream. He sped up slightly. The noise didn’t stop and began to be intermittent with sobs. It was then that he knew it was crying, specifically one of a child, and a young one based on the pitch.

The house numbers ticked off, starting at sixteen. Fourteen, twelve, ten, eight, six, four…

He stopped completely, knowing the sound was coming from the house, and from outside it. He took a deep breath and nudged his wife’s shoulder, before pointing behind him, toward the house.

She nodded at his silent question and unbuckled her seat belt. It draped over her for a second before retracting into the side. He did the same and got out, trying to be quiet to not wake the three year old baby, who was very selective whether she wanted to sleep or to wake at sounds.

The door closed quietly. He slipped onto the sidewalk and waited for his wife. A harsh wind blew through the street that took with it, without either notice, a small piece of paper, once an envelope. The letter, loaded with enough magic to have its own sentience, landed in the gutter, never to be seen again.

He walked with his wife toward the house. At the doorstep, they found a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, who also had a scar on his forehead.

The man noticed it was the ancient rune for power, though what it was doing on a person, he couldn’t guess. The boy calmed down and giggled.

In the blink of an eye, the boy was no longer a boy with black hair and green eyes, he had the man’s brown hair and the woman’s forest green. His facial structure also now resembled a mix of theirs.

They both blinked, before shrugging it off. The lighting must have been bad and they were tired. They picked the boy up, with the basket. They took him to the back seat next to their three year old girl girl.

They settled into the car. The man and the woman both sighed at the same time.

“Well, Maki-chan, I guess we now have two children now, Izawa and our new resident, Nanashi,” the man stated, somewhat resigned, in Japanese.

“I guess so, Tomoya-kun,” the woman stated in Japanese, “Stupid English people. Leaving a child in the middle of autumn in the cold?”

The man sighed, wondering what trouble this child will give them in the future.

In the future, he would laugh at himself, saying, “Oh, you have no idea…”

«Saving»

«Logging Out»

«Exited Program!»

  
  


«Logging In»…

«Save Found!» 

«Loading»…

«Entered Program!»

«The Wizard of Aincrad Loaded!»

«Loading Subset: The Timeskips»

«Subset Loaded!»

July 6, 2018

Hoshigaya, Saitama Prefecture, Japan

A somewhat familiar brown-haired boy sat next to his blonde sister. They were watching an anime both liked, though the boy didn’t understand some of the words.

In Japanese, the protagonist said a few words that chilled both of the children.

"I am the bone of my sword."

November 12, 2018

Hoshigaya, Saitama Prefecture, Japan

The same brown-haired boy from earlier smirked, bringing up his hands to either side of him. He was dressed in a red jacket with black pants.

His sister stood opposite him, wearing what looked like spray-painted cardboard in the form of armor.

"Step aside, mongrel. You don't deserve to see my face," his sister, Izawa, said to him.

"I disagree. Trace on."

"You dare to fight me, mongrel? I hope you will at least give me a brief moment of entertainment."

"I think I can give you more than that!

_ "I am the bone of my sword, _

_ "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood, _

_ "I have created over a thousand blades. _

_ "Unknown to death, _

_ "Nor known to life. _

_ "Have withstood pain to create many weapons, _

_ "Yet these hands will never hold anything. _

_ "So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!" _

A ripple seemed to spread from him. 

Izawa stopped acting like the arrogant Gilgamesh. 

"Kisho, what happened?" 

Kisho, the brown-haired boy, looked just as shocked.

“I don’t know,” Kisho replied. “I felt a buildup of this pressure, which was released as I finished the final line of the chant.”

Izawa had a confused look on her face now.

“But if you can do that, can you do anything else?” Izawa asked.

“I don’t know,” Kisho grew an excited grin on his face, “but let’s find out.”

This was the moment when a prophecy was partially finished, one centered on a boy, Harry Potter, and this “Power That He Knows Not.”

Harry Potter was no longer his name, however.

He was known as Shiori Kisho, sister of Shiori Izawa, who would be later known as the «Rat».

His magic released and all his problems halfway around the world, Shiori Kisho would not be a puppet for an old man any longer.

Seven-year-old Kisho didn’t quite understand what he had done, but knew it was out of the ordinary. He just hadn’t realized how unordinary it really was.


End file.
